Living Through It All
by Icy Light
Summary: BV, some GCC. This starts in high school and will continue through the rest of their life...Vegeta and Goku are both saiyans who have been sent from Vegeta-Sei to Earth to...


Disclaimer: We need these things? Oh well, I don't own DBZ.  
  
A/N: I've decided to redo the whole story because everything seemed too coincidental, and it just didn't seem.right. They start in their freshman year of high school. Vegeta and Goku aren't brothers anymore, they're friends.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Bulma, honey! Time to wake up!" Mrs. Briefs stuck her head into Bulma's room. "Bulma, it's 7AM, you got to get ready for school. Your first day of 8th grade."  
  
Bulma shot up from the bed. "I'm up, I'm up."  
  
"Okay," Mrs. Briefs said. "Remember, Chi-Chi's going to pick you up at 7:30."  
  
"Okay," Bulma said, already picking her clothes out of her wardrobe. She took out a white halter top and a pair of jean shorts. She then pulled her hair into a perfect high ponytail. She hurried downstairs, it was 7:10.  
  
"Done already, Bulma?" Mrs. Briefs asked gaily. "Here's breakfast. Scrambled eggs with ham. I'll get you some milk, too."  
  
Bulma started wolfing down her food when her dad walked in.  
  
"Woah, Bulma, slow down," Dr. Briefs said. "Oh, and I need your help today on a new invention if you have time. Will you?"  
  
"Sure, dad," Bulma said between bites.  
  
Suddenly, they heard a car honking from outside.  
  
"Must be Chi-Chi and her dad," Mrs. Briefs said with her permanent smile. "Have fun in school, Bulma."  
  
"Yeah, and be good," Dr. Briefs added.  
  
"Okay, I love you both," Bulma said, and ran out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Chi! Hi Mr. Ox King!"  
  
"Hello, Bulma. Haven't seen you in a while," the deep voice of the Ox King rumbled.  
  
"Hey Bulma! What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much, but hey! The new kids are coming over! I can't wait!"  
  
"Yeah, I know. Hopefully there will be some cuties."  
  
The two fell over laughing.  
  
"Maybe there will be guys who aren't afraid of us!" Bulma exclaimed, rolling in fits of laughter again.  
  
Bulma and Chi Chi were the two smartest girls in their grade, the two most athletic in the grade, most musically talented, most artistic, and to top it off, they were the prettiest girls. So they were basically perfect, and rather intimidating.  
  
"Oh yeah, Chi. I forgot to ask you. What's your schedule?"  
  
"Here, I'll show you."  
  
Advisory: Mrs. Arcramble 1st period: Math - Mrs. Donare 2nd period: English - Mrs. Sintor 3rd period: Science - Mr. Graten 4th period: P.E. - Ms. Torrence 5th period: Spanish - Mrs. Dee 6th period: Social Studies - Mrs. Radet 7th period: Study Hall  
  
Bulma screamed. "We have the same schedule! This year is going to be so great."  
  
"Oh my gosh! That is so cool!" Chi yelled, too.  
  
"Yeah, I just love our school," Bulma giggled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Guess we have the same schedule," Vegeta growled to his friend, Kakkarot.  
  
"Yeah! Isn't that great!" Kakkarot/Goku said. (A/N: Goku is not stupid. He's smart like Vegeta, and Vegeta is pretty damn smart.)  
  
"Yeah right," Vegeta muttered. "So, where do we go first?"  
  
"Well," Goku said, "Our schedule is. Advisory: Mrs. Arcramble 1st period: Math - Mrs. Donare 2nd period: Social Studies - Mrs. Radet 3rd period: Science - Mr. Graten 4th period: P.E. - Ms. Torrence 5th period: Spanish - Mrs. Cechin 6th period: English - Mrs. Sintor 7th period: Study Hall"  
  
"Okay, shut up," Vegeta said, "Let's find this Mrs. Arcramble's room."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Everyone, settle down and stand along the wall," Mrs. Arcramble yelled over the noise of the room. Nobody listened.  
  
"EVERYONE!" she yelled. "SHUT UP AND GET YOUR BUTT ON THE WALL!"  
  
The advisory got quiet and quickly moved. "Sorry, but you got to listen to morning announcements," she said. "You can talk as much as you want after that."  
  
The morning announcements went on, then it was over. Mrs. Arcramble then said, "Okay, as you all know, I'm Mrs. Arcramble. I'm going to call role so say 'here' when I call your name. Andie Anderson."  
  
"Here."  
  
"Lisa Baker."  
  
"Here."  
  
"Sydney Bering."  
  
"Here."  
  
"Bulma Briefs."  
  
"Here."  
  
"Erin Danielle."  
  
"Here, call me Bear!"  
  
"Milly Earl."  
  
"Here."  
  
"Carl Enderson."  
  
"Yo."  
  
"Eric Hendel."  
  
"Here."  
  
"Chi Chi Mau"  
  
"Here!"  
  
"Vegeta Ouji."  
  
"Here."  
  
"Terry Quinter."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Chris Sabat."  
  
"Here."  
  
"Goku Son."  
  
"Here."  
  
"And Sarah Viller."  
  
"Here."  
  
"Okay class," Mrs. Arcramble said. "We have a small advisory, only 14 people. Go sit wherever you want."  
  
Bulma and Chi immediately sat down together at the nearest table, and amazingly, there happened to be only four tables in the room. Two of them were already full, and one had the two geeks, Terry Quinter and Milly Earl. It just so happened that Goku and Vegeta were the only two left standing. (A/N: Wow, what a difficult choice! And I know, this is still rather "coincidental.") They sat at Bulma and Chi Chi's table.  
  
Vegeta eyed Bulma and Chi Chi up and down, growling. "Who are you?"  
  
Goku was much more polite and smiled. "Hi, I'm Goku and this is my friend, Vegeta!"  
  
"Hi, Goku, it's nice to meet you," Bulma said, purposely ignoring Vegeta. "I'm Bulma, and this is Chi Chi." Chi Chi smiled shyly and said hello. Vegeta simply snorted.  
  
Goku continued smiling. "Don't mind Vegeta. He's really a great guy once you get to know him!"  
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta who was currently trying to glare a hole through Goku, who was completely oblivious. *If you could get to know him.* Bulma thought. 


End file.
